The invention refers to a crane, preferably a derrick crane with a traveling chassis, a revolving superstructure mounted thereon that is connected with a ballast car by means of a shaft and on which a boom and a derrick, to which the ballast car is connected, are mounted in a luffing manner.
Cranes of this type are known, wherein the weight of the ballast car and the length of the shaft are, in principle, designed for the highest possible load. If lesser weights need to be lifted with these cranes, the maneuverability of the crane is impaired by the fact that the shaft is of a length that can, for example, prevent the rotation of the crane due to obstacles present.